


Little Things

by mandachann



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Sleepy Cuddles, no but really there needs to be more blackwall love everywhere, scale the wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandachann/pseuds/mandachann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Blackwall x Nyx Lavellan drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for Blackwall, what can I say? He's definitely a cuddler, just look at him.  
> I originally had this up on my tumblr but I tweaked it a tad and figured I should put it here, too. Still not satisfied with the last line but meh.

There were many things Nyx adored about Blackwall. Many being an understatement, of course. Little things, big things, innocent things…things that were not so innocent that Sera would probably tease her for.

She always found herself lost in thinking about it, how she ended up by his side and he by her side. It wasn’t the smoothest journey, by far, but they’d made it. They’d gotten through everything together and, while they weren’t anything close to a perfect couple, they were happy.

His snoring snapped her from her thinking, her blue eyes fluttered open to look at him. She smiled softly. He only snored when he laid on his back and it wasn’t dragon-like, it was almost like a soft rumble. Possibly even a rough purr or growl. Soothing, sometimes, if only as a reassurance he was there. “Blackw–”

She was startled by his sudden movement, he rolled over to face her, still asleep. His arm slung over her. Her eyes met his chest, not lingering long on the curly hairs and scars before she nuzzled close to him. There was something relaxing about his heartbeat pounding hard in her rather small pointed ear.

By now, this was a routine. Their closeness, her waking up first, waiting if only to put off the long day ahead, his awakening. She always knew when he woke as he had this habit of running his right thumb along the shoulder it rested on. There it was-sluggish and groggy at first, but soon it was obvious he was aware, it became gentler, more consistent.

“Mornin’.” When she looked up at him, the gaze she met was soft, still sleepy. Almost like a tired kitten, lost.

“Morning.” Nyx was surprised to feel his hand leave her shoulder to momentarily trace along the light red Mythal vallaslin on her forehead before he ran it through her brown hair. He let it rest at the back of her head, allowing her to realize that she would need to reshave the sides of her head rather soon. His touch felt different, she knew it must've been her hair. Now that she thought of it, Blackwall’s beard needed trimming, as well. When they could find the time, they would take care of it. When she’d last trimmed it, he’d promised he’d let her put flowers in it next time. The thought made it hard to hold a smile back but the feeling of his lips pressed against her forehead broke her will. A quiet laugh escaped her. She felt his smirk against her skin.

“You need a haircut.” He teased, as if he knew the source of her laughter.

“And you don’t?” She nudged his chest, reaching up to touch his face as he pulled away from her. “Today…”

“Hm?”

She wiggled her tiny body up, keeping his face cupped in her hands and returning his own kiss with a short kiss on his lips. She let herself linger before continuing. “We’re taking care of this.”

Morning breath, prickly beards, and lazy kisses always had her swooning.


End file.
